Naruto: False Love
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When Naruto Ichijo and Chitoge Kirisaki first met is a knee to the face for Naruto. But at times goes, Naruto and Chitoge are forced into a flase relationship, but will it turn into the real thing? Neko!Women NarutoXChitogeXTsugumiXMarikaXOnodera.


**A/N I don't own Naruto or Nisekoi. One last thing, form now on, my stories will have busty women! Think of it as a different universe for each story I do from now on. I may make a crossover with the new universe and the old universe soon. Anyway, let's begin the story!**

**Pairings NarutoXChitogeXTsugumiXMarikaXOnodera**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and his little brother Raku, were in the kitchen making their family some of their favorite food.<p>

"Seems good" Naruto said after he had a little teast "What about yours, Raku?"

"I'm done here as well" Raku said as he put the spoon down.

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Then let's tell them and get going to school" Naruto said as he grabbed hold of his pendant and put it around his neck.

Raku nodded.

"Alright" Raku responded.

Naruto and Raku opened the door to show their family their food was done.

"Here you go, you poor bastards! Your foods ready!" Naruto said as he and Raku steped aside from the kitchen door.

"YOUR THE BEST, YOUNG MASTERS!" All the Yakuza yelled as they went to get their food.

Naruto and Raku sighed before they heard their father coming.

"Oh, good morning, boys" Their father said as he gretted his sons.

"Morning, Dad" The two teens replied as they grabbed their bags.

"Naruto, when you get home, I would like to discuss something with you" Their father said as he looked at his oldest son.

Naruto raised a brow but nodded.

"Sure. See ya later, Dad. Let's go, Raku" Naruto said as he headed out with Raku following him.

* * *

><p><em>"Zawsze In Love...you take this lock...and I'll take this key. Hold it close to your heart...and keep it safe! One day, when we're all grown upp, we'll meet again! We'll use the key to open the lock...and then..." The girl stared.<em>

_"Right!" Naruto said with a grin._

_"We'll get married!" The two said together._

* * *

><p>'That was ten years ago, but I've never seen or heard from the girls since then. Hopefully wherever she is, she remembered that promise we mad to each other' Naruto thought as he look at the key.<p>

"Hey, Nii-san. You okay?" Raku asked him.

Naruto looked over to his younger brother and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering the past, that's al-" Naruto began but was cut off as a busty blonde with cat like ears and tail had jumped over a wall and the two were looking at each other.

"Uh-oh..." The blonde said as she was about to crash into her fellow blonde.

"...Huh?" Naruto said as the two just started into each other before the blonde girl crashed into him "OOF!"

The blonde girl winced in pain before she got up and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry! But I'm kind of in a rush! See ya!" The blonde girl said before she ran off.

As Raku helped Naruto up, the two just stared at the running girl and was wondering the same thing.

'...What the hell?' The two boys thought as they continued their walk, with both of them not realizing Naruto's pendant was off his neck.

* * *

><p>After Naruto took Raku to his class, he walked into his and looked up to see his friends looking at him.<p>

"Hey, Naruto!" Shu said as he looked over to him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!" Onodera asked as she rushed over to him letting her tail out as well as her ears.

Naruto blushed as seeing her.

"O-Onodera, I'm fine, really" Naruto said as he pets her and her tail began to wag at his soft touch.

"B-But your nose is bleeding" Onodera pointed out.

Naruto smiled and wiped the blood away.

"See? I'm fine. Theres nothing to worry about" Naruto told her trying to calm her.

"If your sure..." Onodera said as she went to sit in her seat.

Naruto sighed before he put his bag over his chair and sat in it resting his head on an arm.

"Alright, everyone. Take your seats while I get out new student in" The teacher said as she looked towards the door "You can come in now, darling"

"Y-Yes ma'am" A voice was heard from behind the door.

Naruto jolted his head towards the door as he heard that voice somewhere before.

'That voice...don't tell me it's...' Naruto thought to himself before he saw the door open.

A young busty Neko woman walked through the door with a smile on her face and looked towards the class.

"Hello, my name is Chitoge Kirisaki! It's nice to meet all of you!" The now named Chitoge said with a smile.

The whole class now roared seeing the sight of her, more boys then girls.

"Dude! Check out the girl!"

"Shes beautiful! Not to mention shes a Neko like the rest of the girls in here!"

As the whole class was chating, Chitoge saw Naruto and the two eyed each other.

"IT'S YOU!" The two yelled as they pointed to each other.

This caused the class to pay attention to them.

"Your the-" Chitoge began.

"YOUR THE WOMAN WHO NEARLY KILLED ME!" Naruto roared cutting her off.

"Hey! I apologized didn't I?! Besides, who would want to your face again for bumping into me?" Chitoge asked him.

"What?! _Your _the one who kneed me! I didn't _bump _into you!" Naruto said trying to defened himself.

After the two were finished with their arguments, Chitoge took her seat next to Naruto since the teach pleaced her there.

"Alright, everyone. Please take out your books so we can begin our next chapter" The teacher said as everyone but Naruto and Chitoge got out their books.

The two just looked into each others eyes.

'...I have to admit, she is cute' Naruto thought to himself.

'...I have to admit, he is handsome' Chitoge thought to herself as she blushed.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Raku got home, their father was the first one to welcome them.<p>

"Welcome home, boys. How was your day?" Their father asked.

Raku sighed.

"Boring" Raku said.

Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"Mine was...very interesting" Naruto said.

Their Father looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure I want to ask. Anyway come with me, Naruto. We have something to talk about" Their father said as he moved into the back.

Naruto nodded and waved a hand.

"See ya in a bit, Raku. Make sure you get your homework done" Naruto said with a grin.

Raku groaned at the sound of homework.

"Yeah, yeah, Nii-san" Raku said as he was getting it out.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and his father walked into the other room, Naruto decided to ask.<p>

"Alright Dad, what did you want to see me about?" Naruto asked.

His father sighed.

"Well, remember when I said that if we didn't agree to this, we would have a war between this new gang that moved in?" His father asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I remember, you told me a few weeks ago when they came here" Naruto said.

His father nodded at his words.

"Indeed I did. But, we came up with an agreement saying that you and the boss's daughter formed a false love relationship" His father said.

Naruto thought about for a moment before he nodded.

'Sure, I agree. I'm up for any challenge you throw at me" Naruto said.

His father smiled at him.

"I can always count on you, Naruto" His father said before he moved towards the back to show two people talking.

"Wait, Dad! I'm not sure if I'm ready!" The girl said.

"Oh come on! I heard the guys pretty good looking" The girls father said.

The girl blushed at that.

"W-Well, since you put it that way..." The girl said.

"Well, here we are, Naruto! This is your new girlfriend!" His faither said as he removed the sheets.

Chitoge looked towards Naruto and Naruto looked at her.

Naruto grinned at the sight of her, while Chitoge blushed deeply.

Oh how the fathers were wrong, because this may be turning into a real relationship then a false one.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
